


The Quidditch Pitch Affair

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Ravenclaw!Kuroo, Slytherin!Tendou, basically kenma and kuroo go to practice Quidditch but kenma runs into tendou, fluffy fluff, i was also at work, it's fluff, ravenclaw!kenma, this pairing is almost nonexistent but the inspiration just came over me, with nothing to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Kenma is being led by Kuroo to practice, when Kenma falls behind, pouting. He runs into someone, and shenanigans happen.Who does he run into? What happens? Find out in the next episode!! ...Or you could just read it here...Fluff because I cannot write sadness to save my life, thank you and goodnight~!





	The Quidditch Pitch Affair

"Kenma! Let's practice!" Kenma sighed. He just wanted to go back to his dorm room and sleep. Why did he have to be a part of the Quidditch team? Why did he have to agree to be the keeper for the team? Why did his friend care so much about the game, anyways? Their house never won the house cup, that was always reserved for either Slytherin or Gryffindor. They were Ravenclaw, they never won the house cup. By the time his childhood friend, Kuroo, even got to the Quidditch pitch, Kenma had fallen way behind. 

"Kenmaaaaa!" the sixth year sighed once again. Why did he have to be friends with this seventh year? Why did he have to be friends with anyone? His internal monologuing was interrupted by a hard chest. Kenma practically bounced off of it and fell to the floor.

"Oh~! Keeper-san!" this was the last person Kenma wanted to run into, quite literally in this case. Tendou Satori, the keeper of the Slytherin team, was staring down at him with a wide expression. He had never seen the seventh year look so surprised, he mostly feigned it on the Quidditch pitch during games. A hand was offered, and Kenma warily grasped it, before gasping as he quickly lifted from the ground and back on his feet. He didn't realize Tendou would be so strong, but what was he expecting when he was on a Quidditch team with all the other Slytherin seventh years? They probably made their players practice extra just so that they had a chance at the house cup in order to compete with the Gryffindor jugheads. 

"Kenma, what's taking you so-" Kuroo's voice stopped abruptly before Kenma more heard than saw him slide in next to where he and Tendou were standing, "Ohoho, Tendou, what a surprise."

There was another glance to make sure Kenma was okay, before Tendou seemed to switch gears. He instantly became the person people dreaded meeting on the field, the Guess Monster, "Ohoho, Kuroo, I hope you weren't thinking about practicing right now~. Slytherin has the pitch until dinner.

That made Kuroo scowl from Kenma's viewpoint. That also made him sigh a bit, his friend had tried to make him practice, had egged him on, but the pitch wasn't even theirs to practice on at the moment? The sixth year reached out and dug his elbow into his friend's side, drawing out a yelp from the seventh year.

"His mistake, Tendou-san, he apologizes." Tendou looked back down at Kenma, and why did he have to realize just how tall Tendou was now, of all times? He was almost a foot taller than the sixth year, and the way Tendou held himself just made him seem even taller. He wasn't in the Guess Monster persona anymore though, which was good. Kenma didn't really feel like dealing with it at the present moment.

"Hey, no harm done. You're okay right? You took a nasty fall." Kuroo looked down at Tendou's words.

"You fell? Kenma!" Kenma smacked at the hands that tried to make sure he had no obvious injuries. He was fine. He flushed slightly at the attention of the seventh year Slytherin, and tried to hide his face with his hair.

"I'm fine."

Tendou didn't look convinced, and neither did Kuroo, "I want to properly apologize though. Come to Hogsmead with me this weekend." Kenma's head shot up to look back at Tendou from where it had been tipping down to hide his face. Tendou wasn't serious, was he? It was one thing to simply apologize, but that was going a little far, wasn't it?

"Are you sure?" Kenma's voice was soft, unsure.

"Of course I am! Let's go!" Kenma glanced sideways at Kuroo who was watching the exchange with a suspicious expression. Not suspicious of them, but an expression that just marked trouble for Kenma.

"Uh. Sure. Let's go." and with a promise to find him later at dinner to go over the details, Tendou left to go towards the Quidditch pitch, where the Slytherin team had started to assemble. Kuroo immediately pulled Kenma along until they just about reached their common room.

"Kenmaaaa! What was that?!" Kuroo's confusion was justified. It didn't make Kenma any less frustrated that he had to explain something he didn't even understand himself.

"I don't know what it was." his response made his friend let out a groan.

"You're going on a date and you don't even know what happened?!" Kenma was already shaking his head though.

"It's not a date."  
"It is."  
"It's not."  
"It is."

"What are you two arguing about now?" one of their beaters, Kai, had walked up to their petty squabbling. Kenma sent a harsh glare at Kuroo to prevent him from saying anything, but apparently he needed to work on his glares.

"Kenma has a date this weekend with a Slytherin!" Kai's eyebrows shot up, but he patted Kenma on the shoulder gently.

"Congratulations, Kenma. Just don't give away our team secrets and I'll support you." Kenma could feel his face flush.

"It's not a date, Kai." their beater clearly wasn't convinced as he shared a look with Kuroo.

"It's okay, Kenma. If it's a date, you'll be prepared. If it's not, then that's fine too." Kai's words made sense, but when they were accompanied by Kuroo making the 'I told you so' face he had, it left a sour taste in his mouth, so Kenma decided to walk away from the situation. He heard Kuroo sigh from behind him, but he continued walking until he got to the library. No point in wasting time worrying about a not-date with Tendou when he could be getting ahead in his potions assignment.

Apparently he lost track of time, because before he knew it, Madam Pince was clearing her throat behind him.

"Kozume, it is almost time for curfew. Have you been here long?"

Kenma started. He had missed dinner, but it wasn't the first time that had happened.

"Not long at all, ma'am, thank you. Have a wonderful evening." he heard her response as he started to go about putting his reference books away and packing up his notes. He always tried to be polite to the taciturn librarian, she had often let him stay much later than his fellow Ravenclaws. She also let him check out the books she almost never allowed to leave the library, because he was so careful with them. She often told him he had a soft and kind soul, and he couldn't be angry about being called soft by the usually reserved woman.

Kenma knew many secret corridors in the castle, mostly because he had to sneak back to his common room when he accidentally stayed out past curfew in the library. Their head of house, Flitwick, knew that was usually the reason Kenma was late, and never punished him for it. He was just stopping by the kitchens to pick up a snack when he ran into the second solid chest that day.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Keeper-san." Kenma felt his face flush, why did he have to run into Tendou, of all people? 

"Sorry." the same hand that pulled Kenma up earlier that day was held out again, and the outcome was the same as well. He let out a whoosh as he was pulled up from where had been sprawled on the floor.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who keeps bumping into you." Kenma shrugged in response to the imperious tone of the seventh year. He was one who wasn't paying attention to where he was walking in order to bump into said student, so if anything, it was both of their faults.

"Did you miss dinner?" the inquisitive tone Tendou showed suddenly made Kenma realize that he was supposed to get the details of their Hogsmeade trip at dinner. Had Tendou thought he was blowing him off?

"I lost track of time in the library." Tendou nodded at his answer, seeming to accept it.

"What can I expect if I were to date a Ravenclaw." Tendou followed his statement with a shrug, as if Kenma simply couldn't help himself from spending all his time in the library. But his statement made the sixth year pause. Did he mean what Kenma thought he meant? 

"What do you mean, date?" if Kenma was a bit breathless while he said that, the Slytherin didn't comment on it.

"Well yeah, I don't just go to Hogsmeade with anyone. And I thought you agreed. You don't want to date me?" Tendou's hair, where it was once standing up straight; probably from gel, seemed to wilt a bit. Kenma was struck by how much he wanted to reverse the saddened look on the other boy's face.

"I didn't think you wanted to date me." and that was the thing, wasn't it? Tendou was loud and abrasive, while Kenma was quiet; a soft soul. 

"Of course I want to date you! You're adorable!" Kenma's face flushed yet again with the statements Tendou was practically shouting out in the empty corridor.

"Please keep your voice down, Tendou-san." a slight yelp came from the seventh year as he shut his mouth quickly.

"Sorry, Keeper-san! You're just too cute~."

"It's Kenma." he didn't know if Tendou actually knew his name. 

"Then you gotta call me Satori." Tendou accented this by reaching for Kenma's hand. For a moment, they just stared at each other, holding hands, while the sixth years' face got more and more red. He had no experience with this, and his first was going to be with an abrasive seventh year.

"Satori."  
"Kenma."

They continued to look at one another, now with the seventh year getting slightly pink. Kenma was glad he wasn't the only one affected by their closeness.

"So, you do want to date me?" Tendou face became intense, but his voice betrayed his vulnerability. He sounded nervous, as if he actually cared about Kenma. And that couldn't be, could it? They had hardly spoken to one another, other than on the Quidditch pitch during games.

"Yes, I want to date you, Satori." Tendou's face brightened up immediately. It was like night and day to his Guess Monster persona. Kenma was really surprised about that.

"Great!" he punctuated his sentence by pumping the fist that wasn't hold Kenma's hand still into the air. By this time, Kenma could tell it was past curfew, so he bid Tendou a good night and he turned to go back to his common room, his snack from the kitchens forgotten.

"Hold on, Kenma~," Tendou's voice sounded from directly behind the sixth year, surprising him. He turned to look up at the Slytherin, whose face had lowered slightly. Kenma felt his face flush once again. 

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of your blushes. Here. You missed dinner, right?" Tendou handed him a small paper bag. Not thinking about it, Kenma grabbed the seventh year's tie to bring his face down to his own level to press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Satori. Goodnight." before he could regret his decision or even see the look on Tendou's face in response to the kiss, Kenma was zipping away back to his common room. He answered the riddle to get in almost on autopilot and soon he was bypassing the common room to get back to his dorm. 

"Oi, Kenma. Where were you?" Taketora, one of his dorm mates, was always nosy and questioning where Kenma had been, as if he didn't already the answer.

"The library."

Taketora was already nodding to his answer, obviously he was in the library if he was out past curfew.

"What do you have there?" that was a question from Fukunaga, one of his quieter dorm mates. He had almost forgotten the bag that Tendou had given him. He opened it up to reveal a sandwich, an apple, a hunk of cornbread and a small bag of chocolate. As he was pulling the items out of the bag, he caught sight of a bit of parchment as well. He discretely opened it up to reveal the details of his and Tendou's Hogsmeade date during the coming weekend. Kenma smiled. 

"Whoa, you got all that from the kitchens?" Taketora's surprise was drowned out by the happiness that Kenma was feeling from the gift. Tendou may be abrasive and loud, but Kenma thought they would get along just fine. He was looking forward to the weekend.


End file.
